My Little story about Daisuke and Satoshi
by YumiAngel
Summary: [Completed]My version of what could have happened after book 4 in manga. Involves a little magic and some wings from Daisuke!


**This is my little version of what could have happened at the end of book 4, and after it.**

"The only thing I want is you!" Satoshi Hiwatari exclaimed, standing in the top of the tower, looking up to Dark, who was smirking.

"That's really not something I want to hear from a guy" Dark says, indicating extreme nausea, as Daisuke tells him, that neither does him.

"I'm getting the creeps here, time to go." Dark continues as he throws a card at Hiwatari, missing him by inches, and sticking to the pole behind him. Hiwatari just looks at the card bored, as Dark continues. "You haven't got even a chance up here, not without wings." He says as he spreads his wings.

"Wings?" Hiwatari calmly asks. "Yea, yea, you sneak around in your wings…IF YOU CAN" He continues menacingly, as he flips around a small hand mirror, before pointing towards Dark with the mirror.

**A mirror? **Dark wonders.

"You're already mine…" Hiwatari says, before giving Dark a brief explanation, involving the piece of art, an earring Dark collected last time. He simply yells 'come to me!' And Dark is drawn to the magical mirror, but as Daisuke fights the separation, to save his friend, the magic blasts him to the tower wall. He slouches to the ground, where Hiwatari sadly walks before talking to nobody.

"I took more damage I counted on... But now I've finally captured him… Niwa… Forgive me…" His voice fades to thin air, as he crouches beside Daisuke. Behind his back, however, the magic of the mirror plays its own games, and just after Daisuke whispers.

"wa…ta…ri… Hiwa…tari." The magic attacks Hiwatari calling Krad, Darks counterpart out. Hiwatari tries to fight it, but does not succeed.

Daisuke, in his fallen daze, sees the wings, and thinks that Dark has made it. He rolls over, and raises his head, towards the beautiful, white angel before him. Confusion shows in his face, as the Angel asks.

"Have you awoken…?" Daisuke looks at shock at the blinding white wings, and realizes that the figure before him isn't Dark.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asks, as Wiz growls at the angel before him. Krad simply offers his hand, and raises Daisuke up.

"I've waited all the time you waking up. I've always respected you... Daisuke Niwa… a wing tamer, like us." So weird, it feels like I know him, Daisuke thinks, as Wiz tries to attack the Angle, and Krad throws Wiz from the tower to the cold water down there. Daisuke screams for Wiz, as Krad says, "Pathetic creature" and crabs Daisuke by his throat, choking him. Daisuke's bewildered thoughts are on his dream, as the mirror makes movement again.

Meanwhile, Risa looks from her window back at the hotel, and sees the wings.

'

The magic from the mirror leaps amok, and grasps Krads hand, leaving Daisuke some time to escape. He realizes that Dark must be helping him from the mirror, and then with skill that has been hammered to him head since he was small, he crabs the mirror, and jumps from the tower, out of krads reach. Krad chuckles, and sends some of his magic after Daisuke, before he reaches the surface of the water, and strikes him at his back. Krad simply says that no human will be able to survive it, and so Daisuke Niwa, 14, fell to the cold sea, clutching a small mirror to his chest like his live depended on it. And in a way, it did.

''

Risa ran to the beach, unaware that her twin sister, Riku followed her from the distance. She had seen Wings, her Dark, and that was all that mattered. She didn't think about the coldness of the night air, or the fact that there were many dangers outside. She just walked beside the beach line, following the figure that seemed to break the surface of the water. She silently fell to her knees, and she did not see the figure rice to the surface.

Riku, looking from the distance, followed her sister's line of sight, and she saw something falling to the water. She started to make her way towards her sister, in order to comfort her. Something, however, stopped her.

Daisuke fell below the surface. The seawater was chilly, as even the warm summer days didn't seem to be able to warm it up. He fell below the surface, feeling the magic hitting his back. He felt the strands of magic strike his back, drawing blood.

Blood.

Blood and lots of it. As Daisuke wondered if he would be able to make it to the surface, a sudden thought occurred to him, and as he thought the possibility of his blood drawing predators to him, he saw a shadowed shape nearing him. He recognized the form as a one of a shark. The shark was four meters long, and it was circling Daisuke, from below. After watching a lot of nature films when he was small, Daisuke knew it was watching him. Watching him, before attacking. He could feel the masses of blood leaving him, and knew that he was loosing consciousness, and with a last spark, tried to break it to the surface. He didn't.

He could just look at the moon shining throw the meters of water between him and the surface. He clutched the mirror to him, as he looked the shark coming towards him, its big tooth shining at the rays of moon light, coming throw the water.

He had failed.

Failed Dark.

He had sentenced Dark to death.

Dark would die.

He said he would stay alive for a moment.

How long was a moment?

Here, at the bottom of the sea, he would die.

And so would Dark.

His friend.

No

His brother.

No.

He.

They were closer than brothers.

They were one.

Die.

By the tooth of shark.

Now, it may have been the loss of air, but Daisuke thought that was funny.

The great Daisuke Niwa, dead by the tooth of a lonely shark, looking for a snack.

Riku would miss him.

Probably cry.

But as the shark was about to close it tooth around him, he got a sudden idea.

It was stupid. Most stupid thing ever. These things only worked in movies. But he was dying. His lungs cried for air. Had he a choice? He would try.

For Dark.

For Riku.

For everyone.

And so, as the Shark was about to bite him, he kicked one last time with his feet, and took a hold of the sharks fen. Then, he pulled. And to his amazement the shark went to the surface.

He pulled a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air they graved for. The air was warm, he noticed. He then realized that something was missing. He didn't pay more attention to it thought, as he noticed with swimming in the water. He collected him from the water, hugging him, as he hold on to the fen of the shark. The shark was going to the shore on a high speed. He asked from Wiz if he was okay, and after receiving and nod in response, started feeling after his own injuries. He could still feel his wounds on his back, his feeling was coming back, as the chilly water had numbed his back.

As Daisuke and Wiz neared the beach line, on the back of the shark, Daisuke noticed, that there were other sharks following them. Just before his hold on the shark would have slipped, Wiz changed to Darks wings, and attached himself on Daisuke's back. Daisuke jumped to the air, just as the shark dived. He flew to the beach, where he fell to his knees. He drew a long breath, relieved that he was alive. He was thought feeling dizzy from the blood loss, and decided to move towards the woods, to lie down, before he would pass out. He however was interrupted by Risa, as she yelled:

"Dark-san! I saw wings. Your wings. You're Dark-san, right!" She said as she hugged Daisuke's back, and yelled last time:

"Dark-san!"

'

Riku looked at the scene below her.

_What? No. What is she saying? That's not Dark. That's Niwa-kun. I want to yell she's wrong, but my voice is failing me._

Riku turns away from the scene, before running back to the hotel.

_No! No, why! Why do I see wrong things all the time? Why? Why is he always with Risa!_

She brushes the tears away with her sleeve, and thinks a last why, before letting the tears run freely.

'

_Oh my god. She saw me. What am I going to do? _Daisuke thought shocked, as Risa hugged him. And then, without any warning, He runs from Risa, not throwing a glance backwards.

_It worked. She didn't know it was me. She thought it was Dark. I have to save him. A moment, he said. How long is a moment? Hurry. I have to hurry...but I…_

Daisuke's knees gave out under him, as the blood loss was too much, the unconsciousness consuming him.

Krad looked down from the tower, to Daisuke Niwa, who was holding on to a shark.

"I guess he is more powerful mortal, than I thought. I'll have to take it serious next time. Perhaps."

"Now I'll just wait him to pass out, and I can correct my mistake."

Risa ran from the beach, all the way to the small pathway to the small piece of land separated from the rest of the beach.

_Why? What was it with Dark-san? She was sure it was him. She had seen his wings. Didn't… What if Dark-san didn't like her?_

She thought, before lying down to the moisture ground.

''

Riku ran towards the hotel, but saw Sawamura at the door. Deciding that she did not want to answer irritating questions, she continued her way to the woods behind the hotel.

_Why?_

She wondered as she let sleep wrap her arms around her.

Saehara and Sawamura had noticed the Harada-twins and Daisuke missing, and decided with the students form a searching party, before informing the teacher.

Hiwatari had found Risa surrounded by water, but had swam to rescue her. She had, of course been grateful, and for once in her life, had not worried about clothes, and had hugged Hiwatari, and gave a small peck in the cheek, not caring, as her clothes became wet too. Hiwatari, for once in his life, looked for a second like he didn't know what to do.

Riku had made her way back to the hotel on her own, after she had awoken, as she was afraid of bears.

That was, how They had gotten the twins back, but as Daisuke was still missing, they had to inform it to the teacher, which was, why they were all near the beach, explaining to the teacher how Daisuke had gotten lost or something.

They were, however been shocked, as they had seen something with white wings flying by the beach line, but it looked like it was struggling with something.

Daisuke had awoken in the arms of Krad. Not that it wasn't nice to be in the embrace of a beautiful male, but as Daisuke was not attracted to guys, and Krad had tried to kill him, he screamed.

With, of course, shocked Krad, as he was sure he would not be awake in many hours. He, in his shock, dropped threw the air several meters, before getting his wings back under control.

So, there they were, struggling in the air, as they flew by the beach line. Daisuke experienced great happiness, as he managed to draw Krad's other wing down, so that they rolled down the beach.

Daisuke fell down about 3 meters, before making a perfect landing, and Krad just slammed hard to the sand. He was happy for his perfect landing, considering that he was wounded, when he noticed something.

He had made a perfect landing, sure, to the feet of his teacher, and his classmates. He saw various stages of shock written to their faces, and specially his teacher, as she looked at his back and arm. Just as he was about to explain, why he fell down from the sky, accompanying a white angel, Krad steered, and muttered angry:

"Curse you Niwa, why don't you just die!" Krad muttered, but by the end of sentence was yelling. He then threw a single feather towards Daisuke, but missed him by inches. Well, missed and missed… it actually hit Niwa's hand, as he put his hand on the way of the deadly feather, which would have probably killed Sawamura. Well hit and hit his hand, it more like sunk into it, drawing a trace of blood to the girls face. Daisuke Curse, loudly.

"Bloody fucking, feathers! Krad, give it a rest, would you!" He yelled back, and then cursed some more, as he drew the feather from his hand.

"Not before you are dead, Niwa. I will kill you, and then there will be no one to save Dark...Mwahahaa!" At the end of the sentence Krad let out a comical, homicidal laugh. Daisuke just quirked an eyebrow at it, and then said:

"I'll save him. Sure you could stop me… in your dreams, wanker!" Daisuke said, before turning his back to Krad, who was by the time standing, and looking as royal as always.

"Of course I will, it will be like killing two birds with a one stone. I'll get rid of Dark, AND his wing tamer." He then raised his hand, and hit Daisuke in the back with a golden glow. Daisuke screamed in agony, as the magic opened his wounds, making his back almost explode. Riku screamed, and as Daisuke seamed to resist his magic, Krad released the magic of Daisuke, and drew his hand to Riku, who was drawn to him, by an invisible hand. Daisuke obliviously registered what happened, as he clenched his fists. He then turned around, and fixed Krad with a deadly glare.

"Release her." Daisuke simply said, exposing his back to his classmates, which winced at the sight of the cuts that went all the way to the bone.

"And if I don't?" Krad said, obliviously bored, as if Daisuke were no more than a mere bug. Suddenly magic as red as Daisuke's hair flared at his fists, shocking Krad to the bone. Daisuke took his minute to answer, for effect. The silence was deafening.

"I'll kill you." He said, opening his fingers, and greated balls of energy between them. Krad visibly swallowed, so that everyone could hear him. He then muttered. Silently.

"_Fine._ I'll let her go… no human should be able to do that...it's just...impossible…"

Krad muttered, before he recovered from his shock, and continued in his overconfident voice.

"You win this round, Niwa, but I'll come for you." Krad said menacingly, walking to Daisuke, and then without any warning what so ever, he turned back to Satoshi.

Satoshi and Daisuke just looked at each other, for a while, before both asking at the same time:

"You okay?" "As fine as I'll be." They answered at the same time too, and then they both just took exhausted breaths, before both falling to their backs on the sand, and both, when experiencing great pain in their backs, complained.

"Ouch." Daisuke said.

"Double Ouch." Satoshi continued. Then they both at they same time let out a small, sad laugh, which was interrupted as they both coughed up blood.

"Pass out?" Daisuke said, after he had coughed up his share of blood.

"Sure." Satoshi answered, and so they both passed out, leaving behind a bewildered teacher, and class II B, nobody knowing what to do, before the teacher found her voice again, and said someone to help them to the hotel, and take care of their wounds.

"But, what about hospital?" Saehara asked.

"I don't think we will be able to explain these wounds to anyone." The teacher sadly answered, before leading the class towards the hotel.

'

Daisuke woke up, and looked at the clock. Eleven o'clock. A look throw the window shoved, that it was night. He looked around at the room, surprised that he was not in a hospital, but he was still grateful. He noticed that he was in a hotel room, with two beds. The other bed was empty, and he thought he was alone in the room, until he discovered Riku, sitting in a chair beside his bed.

He moved a strand of hair of hers behind her ear, and just looked at her a moment, as she slept peacefully. That was why he felt little guilty about slipping from under the covers. He noticed he was wearing his pyjamas, but on the chair beside the door, was a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt he recognized as his own. He changed to the clothes, with a silence that he had learned from Dark. His heart aches at the thought. Here he was, being all selfish, and looking at his beautiful Riku to sleep, as Dark was dying, trapped somewhere in the mirror that lay on the bottom of the ocean.

Yes, he now knew why he had felt like something was missing as he climbed to the back of the shark. He had taken a hold of the sharks' fen with both hands, leaving no place to the mirror in his hands. He was not sure exactly when he dropped it, but he knew it was in the ocean now.

He was about to cry for the loss, but he knew he had no time to lose. His only chance in retrieving Dark would be the bird statue, at the top of the tower. He remembered his Mum saying something about it filling wishes, but cursed himself for not listening better.

He walked out of the room, and made his way to the beach, and all the way to the tower.

"_Please_. Grant my wish. Help me to find dark, help me to save him. Help me to get the mirror from the bottom of the ocean…" Daisuke repeated this like a mantra, but after having no response from the bird, he became desperate.

"What am I doing wrong?" He finally asked desperately.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to…" Daisuke let his voice fade down, as he realized, that a girl was sitting over him.

"Is it…You?" He asked, being afraid of the answer.

"Of course…" Towa-Chan said rolling her eyes. "Who did you expect? Now do you want my help or not?"

"Of course!" Daisuke answered hurriedly.

"Now, listen carefully. There are few things you need, in order to save your other half. You are going to have this mirror." Towa-Chan said as she flipped the mirror in the air."…and you are going to have to retrieve Satoshi-san with you. Oh, he is soooo cute…" Towa-Chan trailed off, flapping her eyelashes.

"Hiwatari-kun, but why?" Daisuke asked, as he snapped the mirror from the air. Towa-Chan looked irritated for a moment, before answering.

"That was mine. Well, anyway, it was he who activated the mirror, so he will have to accompany us to the mirror. I'll be your guide, but you'll have to have him as well." Daisuke just nodded, before cursing, as he felt his wound in his hand open.

"I'll take care of that!" Towa-Chan hurriedly answered, before flapping her hand in the air, and Daisuke could feel the wounds in his back heal. He thanked Towa-Chan, and then hurried off back to the hotel.

Satoshi had just awoken, when he sensed someone beside him. He opened his eyes, a little afraid of what he might find, as he had just a weird dream including Niwa-kun. He let out a breath of relieve, when he saw it was only Risa. He then raised his head as someone opened the door, letting a bit of light inside. He looked as Daisuke made hand signs of him following. He wondered what it was about, a he followed Daisuke to the tower, after changing his clothes to jeans, shirt and a sleeveless leather jacket. The jacket had holes for wings, as he had been Krad earlier.

Daisuke briefly explained to Hiwatari, that he had to help in getting Dark back. Hiwatari first resisted, but as Daisuke said that there was no one to take care of Krad otherwise, and after promising in helping him in controlling Krad, Hiwatari said yes. (Hiwatari didn't know that Daisuke capable to do magic without Dark.)

After Towa-Chan had explained about the rule that they had to get back on their own, they dived into the mirror to retrieve Dark. After collecting all the feathers, Towa-Chan suddenly collapsed.

"You knew? This was what you talked about?" Daisuke worriedly whispered to Towa-Chan, as Satoshi just snorted, which he had never done before.

"Of course she knew, that was why she said it. Didn't you realize?" Satoshi said in a teasing voice.

"Well, sorry, but I had my mind elsewhere." Daisuke jut answered, before leaning in and kissing Towa-Chan to the lips, which seemed to shut up Satoshi immediately.

"Why on earth did you kiss her for!" He said in a shocked voice.

"I just loaned some of my power to her, Dark would have done it, but I can't bring him out, in danger of calling Krad." Daisuke answered, his eyes fast flashing purple.

"Fine, let's just get out of here." Satoshi then said, and much to his surprise Daisuke suddenly screamed in pain, as red wings sprouted from his back. Daisuke seemed just as shocked, as suddenly realization game to him.

"Shit! How did you do that!" Satoshi said shocked. Daisuke answered little dazed that he had just called his wings, without changing back to Dark, or thinking about Wiz, so he had accidentally called worth his own wings. He then just put Towa-Chan in his pocket (she had changed into a bird) before offering his hand to Satoshi, who still looked as shocked as Daisuke felt.

They flew out of the mirror at the top of the tower, and Daisuke was just about to thank Satoshi for his help as he noticed that Satoshi looked slightly green. He recognized the signs of his change and backed away slightly.

"Can you fight it?" He asked, and Satoshi answered, knowing exactly what he meant.

"No. He is coming too strong. I'm surprised he didn't come out earlier." And with that, Satoshi changed. Daisuke waited for the change to complete, before backing away from his…friend/rival. Krad however didn't waste time in talking, as Daisuke expected, but instead threw Daisuke over the edge of the tower. Daisuke called back his wings, which he had not bothered to keep active and succeeded in stopping his falling just few feet's over the surface of the water. In order to conceal his wings from Krad, he tried to change to Dark, and let him take over, but it didn't work. Dark was too tired after being drained in the mirror that he couldn't come out.

Daisuke cursed, as Krad missed him by inches, as he lunged to him. Krad stopped a bit away from him, before taking a better look at Daisuke, and then noticed that the wings were red, not purple. Krad's shock was so funny, that Daisuke actually laughed.

As Krad realized that he was not fighting against Dark, but Daisuke, he literally well to the sea. Daisuke then noted that that was second time Krad lost his ability to fly, when surprised. Good to keep that in mind, he thought.

"You! Niwa!" Krad yelled in his strong baritone voice, after he came to the surface again. Daisuke just quirked an eyebrow, as Krad tried to hit him with his feathers, but missed every time. They started flying towards the beach, as Daisuke flew he started to fell a bit exhausted. They then fought until Krad became so tired; he was forced to change to Satoshi in mid air. Over the sea. Daisuke was too long away to make it in catching him, and he was so exhausted, that he wasn't sure he could've flown with the extra weight.

What happened, however, surprised Daisuke. There, midair, Satoshi suddenly grew a pair of light blue wings. As they then flew the rest of he way to the beach, because they were both weak, Daisuke didn't ask anything, before landing. When he did raise his amazement, Satoshi just said calmly:

"If you can do it, I should be able to do t, right?" That really didn't leave an opportunity to answer, so Daisuke just stayed silent.

After they had both started walking towards the hotel, Daisuke suddenly said:

"Friends?"

"Yea, sure." Satoshi answered. Daisuke then, having noticed some time ago that he didn't have a shirt on, and wondering if Towa-Chan had anything to do with its disappearance, asked:

"So, as we being friends, you mind borrowing your coat?" Satoshi did, upon noticing that Daisuke was naked from waist upwards, blushed, and gave his long leather coat to Daisuke. Daisuke nodded, not saying anything about the blushing, even thought he noticed it, and after a while, said:

"Hiwatari….Can I have this coat?" Satoshi just looked more closely Daisuke, before saying:

"Sure, it didn't fit me well anyway." Daisuke just nodded and they silently made their way to the hotel.

Two Weeks later Daisuke and Hiwatari were eating lunch quietly in the school cafeteria. They had both recovered from the mirror incident, and after sweeping everyone's memories about it, they both drew a relieved breath. Mind-sweeping a whole class had been a big job.

Daisuke glanced at Hiwatari sideways. He still didn't believe they were friends. They were so different, and frankly, he thought Satoshi was kind of weird. As Satoshi noticed he was staring, he just said to him:

"You have a hair in you soda." Upon hearing this Satoshi just took the hair and stuffed it to his pocket.

"What? You are going to put it in your pocket?" Daisuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? You don't know if I'd happen to have a collection home."

Satoshi Hiwatari was little weird. And not so little either. Daisuke just smiled, and turned back to his lunch.


End file.
